


Lone Digger

by Shinku130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: It was just another night like no other... That is until three new faces enter the stage.





	Lone Digger

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Undertale AU one-shot featuring my AU characters. Hope you enjoy!

Lone Digger

Harsh, think bands of moonlight struck the streets in patches, revealing smooth asphalt and cracked sidewalks. The tall buildings blocked out most of it, but was unable to keep the city in total darkness. Water dripped, somewhere in the distance, amid the sounds of passing cars. But above it all echoed, several sets of footsteps echoed, bouncing off every available surface. Far louder than it would have been in the daytime. The footsteps eventually stopped in front of a decent sized building, music could be heard echoing through the metal door. One of the three figures that were now standing in front of the door knocked on it’s metallic surface three times.

It was then that the small sliding door opens up, revealing the snout of a bull. Though the three figures failed to see his eyes, they knew he was looking at them. The bull lets out a snort before closing the little door and opens it up completely, revealing his bulky figure, covered by a white shirt and black vest. He then signals them to go ahead inside; one of the three men that entered looked at him and spoke with a soft, stern voice

“Thanks Jericho.” 

Jericho snorted once again when he replied back, his scottish accent prominent, “Ye dinnae need to thank me, Grillby.”

Grillby lets out a small laugh, his steel colored flames dancing around as he and Jericho shook hands before he turned to catch up with his two friends that were waiting for him at the other set of doors. When Grillby caught up with the other two, they entered into the main area of the club. The room was large. In the center was a good sized dance floor; in the front stood a large stage where they could see a woman in her late twenties beginning to sing.

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
Leave that old record spinning,  
You feel the rhythm, going,  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let’s end your time to lay low,  
Your knees a-bending, so,  
It’s time to get up and let go,  
(You’re gonna come undone)

The three of them eventually came to their normal booth, one that was in the back near a corner. Grillby flagged down a waitress, and they placed their order. It was then that a raspy, but powerful voice asked,

“So how’d you meet Jericho?”

Grillby turned his attention to the one that spoke. The metal toothpick that stuck out from between clenched teeth strongly resembled a cigarette, with the dark blue mist that wafted from the front of it. He responded with amusement coating his voice,

“Oh? Getting jealous, Sans?”

Sans snorted as he lifted his hand to remove the senbon from his mouth, snuffing out the dark blue light in the process. His dark blue eye lights glittered with amusement; his dark blue tribal tattoos that decorated his black skeletal form seemed to glow amid the darkness of the booth. He fiddled with the senbon for a moment before responding,

“I was just curious…”

“Brother, that is none of your business. Might I suggest you pay better attention to your surroundings,” A soft, silky voice cuts in smoothly.

Grillby and Sans both glance at the tallest of their little group. His dark purple eye lights seemed to be staring intently at the people across the table from them. The matching dark purple tattoos that decorated his black form were similar to Sans’. However, his were now glowing in warning to the the people across from them.

“What’s the matter, Papyrus?” Grillby muttered, sitting up straighter in his chair as both he and Sans turn their attention to face the people that Papyrus was staring at.

Hey, mama, how’s it going?  
Can’t see your body moving,  
Don’t leave the party dying,  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know,  
Your head has no right to say no,  
Tonight it’s ready, set, go,

Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
So we can get with ‘em,  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round,  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie,  
Let’s go, yes, no, hell no,  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
‘Cause you know we’re living in the fast lane, speed up,  
It ain’t no game, just turn up all the beams when I,  
Come up on the scene,

The opposing group of men were staring at the woman on stage as though she were little more than a chunk of meat. One of them, however, caught the three glowering, and garnered his friends’ attentions, gesturing to the three monsters. A glaring contest ensued. The woman on the stage however, apparently didn’t feel comfortable with it taking place, as she discreetly used her hands and eyes to signal the waitress’ to serve the six of them their drinks. It worked, causing the monsters to pay attention to their bubbly waitress instead.

“Here are your drinks, mates. Hope you’re enjoying the music.” She stated with a polite smile.

“Thanks sweetheart… I gotta question. Who's singin’?” Sans asks as his eyes turn to back to the female that was singing.

“Oh? That’s our top singer, she doesn’t have a name here, so we just call her Little Angel.” The waitress replied, before smiling at them once more and quickly heading off to continue to serve the other customers.

“Little Angel, huh?” Sans mutters to himself.

“Don’t even, Sans.” Papyrus gave a slight growl, his pointed canines bared in warning.

Sans gives his brother a faux innocent look,” What?”

“We know you Sans. I don’t think the people here would appreciate trying to put another notch in your ever growing belt of women.” Grillby stated as he took a sip of his fireball whiskey.

Sans rolled his eyes, putting the senbon back in its place as he replied, ”I’m not looking for another lay. Jeez, can you give me some credit? I got standards.”

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
That good ol’ sound is ringing,  
They don’t know what they’re missing,  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let’s end your time to lay low,  
Your knees a-bending, so,  
It’s time to get up and go,

Hey, brother, nice and steady,  
Put down your drink, you ready,  
It’s hard when things get messy,  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know,  
Your head has no right to say no,  
Tonight it’s ready, set, go,

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes, speaking quite frankly to his brother, “Yes brother. Thank the stars for that. Even so you should enjoy her singing rather than thinking of trying to pursue her sexually.”

Grillby who was taking another sip of alcohol nearly choked on it, laughing while Sans looks at his brother with a look of utter humiliation and horror. Papyrus simply gave his brother a blank look as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a box of black raspberry pocky. He could see Sans narrow his eye sockets at him. Papyrus chuckled as began to eat it with a hum at the deliciousness as the song began to finish up.

Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
So we can get with ‘em,  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round,  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie,  
Let’s go, yes, no, hell no,  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
‘Cause you know we’re living in the fast lane, speed up,  
It ain’t no game, just turn up all the beams when I,  
Come up on the scene,

Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
So we can get with ‘em,  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round,  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie,  
Let’s go, yes, no, hell no,  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm,  
‘Cause you know we’re living in the fast lane, speed up,  
It ain’t no game, just turn up all the beams when I,  
Come up on the scene.

The song came to end with the woman bowing, her mask seeming to stay in place as she slowly made her way down the stairs to join the crowd. The applause was deafening. Distracting, for certain. But Sans still picked up on the men from earlier instantly took notice to the men from earlier getting up from their seats and heading toward her. Nothing needed to be said as Sans glanced at Grillby and Papyrus. They too were on their way over to the woman known as Little Angel. As they approached Sans didn’t even need to see the woman’s SOUL to see that she was extremely uncomfortable with the attention the men were giving her.

Sans gave a little smirk to Grillby and Papyrus before quickly getting to the woman’s side and sliding his arm into her’s easily, hooking them together gently. She jumped in surprise, turning to face him quickly, but before she could say anything, Sans interjected his input smoothly into the chattering conversations, addressing the crowd directly,

“Alright ladies and gentlemen. I think Little Angel is itching to leave for the night. So I’m gonna sweep her off her feet an’ steal her away now.”

Grillby covered his face at Sans’ statement while Papyrus looked on with a look of utter blandness. Sans however, grinned as he swept the woman up into his arms, causing her to let out a quiet squeak. Adorable, he mused to himself. Little Angel wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as to not choke him as he walked to the front doors. Papyrus and Grillby easily fall into step behind him, at his sides. Once they were outside Sans looked down at the bashful woman in his arms and asked,

“So L.A. which one is your car?”

She looked up at him in surprise before turning to point out not a car, but a large tricked out black GMC Topkick 6500 pickup truck. Sans was utterly shocked, pleased, and impressed all in one as he walked over to the beast before placing her down onto her feet. Little Angel gave him a small smile, as she watches him walk around her truck muttering to himself at the specs he was sure that it had. He stopped when he noticed her looking at him with utter amusement in her dark brown eyes. 

“What can I say L.A.? You own a beast here…” He smirked as he gently placed a hand on top of the edge of the bed of the truck.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like my truck. Thank you… for saving me from the crowd,” She spoke softly, as she looked down at the ground shyly.

Sans smirked before walking over to her, he placed one of his fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards so they were looking eye to eye. His mouth widened slightly before he slowly leaned downward, skimming by her lips before placing a peck on her cheek. As he whispered in her ear,

“I might drop by to see you again L.A. Don’t hesitate to call on me to be your knight in black armor.”

As he straightened up, Sans stepped away from her, watching as she bashfully thanked him once again. Sans continued to watch as she got into her truck, waving at him before driving away until he couldn’t see her break lights anymore. As he walked over to Papyrus and Grillby, he lifted his hand to take senbon from his breast pocket when he felt a piece of paper that wasn’t there before. He pulled it out and began to read it once he was on the sidewalk, both Grillby and Papyrus peeking over his shoulder curiously to read it for themselves. They laughed, prompting Sans to flush a dark blue in response.

By the way I know some magic tricks of my own. ;)  
It was nice to finally meet you up close and personal Sans.  
Don’t hesitate to call me.

****-****

L.A.

“It seems you have been one upped brother!” Papyrus chuckled he wiped a tear from his eye socket.

“I like her spunk,” Grillby chimed in with mirth still coating his voice.

Sans couldn’t help the predatory smirk that came onto his face,murmuring softly, ”Looks tonight was good night…”

The three monsters slipped silently through the moonlit street, toward their shared home, each feeling far more giddy than when they had first left.


End file.
